


No Reason To Feel This Way

by 13IceAngel13



Series: Bill Weasley Imagines [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Guilt, Happy Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13IceAngel13/pseuds/13IceAngel13
Summary: Set post Crushed side quest in Fifth year so spoilers for that.Bill and I talk after I help out Ismelda.





	No Reason To Feel This Way

**Author's Note:**

> MC - Your character name
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Hogwarts Mystery.
> 
> Rated explicit for a reason.

I bit my lip and looked over at Bill again. He was staring intensely at his ancient runes textbook, just as he had been the last three times I had looked at him in as many minutes.

I went back to my own textbook on herbology, trying to focus on what it was saying about growing wormwood, however I couldn’t help but replay today’s events in my mind once again.

“Have I got something on my face?”

My boyfriend’s words made me jerk my head up to look at him.

“No... why?”

“You keep staring at me. Made me a bit paranoid I’d smudged ash on it or something when I lit the fire...”

I smiled at him.

Bill was officially on head boy duty this evening so had to sleep in the on duty head boy/girl room.  
Not that either of us were complaining. The on duty bedroom had a large comfortable double bed. I’d been staying over every time he was on duty since I’d turned 16.

We’d said night to the others after dinner as always, and I’d considered it a personal victory that Tonks and Tulip had finally stopped sniggering as we headed off together. I knew Bill was similarly relieved that Charlie was now looking him in the face again when he wished him goodnight instead of anywhere but.

Again, as always, we’d changed into our pjs and dug out our books to do a last bit of studying before bed. After all, O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s were approaching at a rate of knots.

“No, you’re fine. Sorry for staring.”

“You okay?”

“I’m fine, seriously.”

I made to go back to my book, but Bill leaned over and kissed me. I suspect he intended for it to be a quick peck, but I opened my mouth, and before long we were having a good, full-on make out session.

Bill pulled me on to his lap and I started to grind down on to him.

He moaned into my mouth as I felt him harden under me.

I smiled as I started to undo his faded pyjama top (this set had once belonged to his father) and slowly kissed my way down his chest.

When I reached the waistband of his pyjama bottoms I gave them a tug down over his hips as I slipped off his lap onto my knees.

“MC... you don’t have to-“

He was cut off as I licked his cock from base to tip before taking it in my mouth.

I love watching his face as I go down on him and this time was no different. As I traced the letters of the alphabet around the tip (as I had learnt from one of the many muggle magazines Penny had had delivered from home), I worked the base with my hands.

My jaw had just started aching when I felt the familiar pulsing meaning he was about to come.

“Oh-oh-MC!”

I wiped my mouth and chin as I pulled away from his softened cock and quickly walked over to the small en-suite bathroom to spit and brush my teeth.

While I quite liked giving Bill blow jobs, I did not like the taste of his ejaculate.  
When I came out of the bathroom, he had refastened his top, pulled up his bottoms and was leaning against the four poster double bed.

“Come here,” he said.

I did so, and as I approached the bed he pulled me into a one-armed hug and down so we both sitting on the bed.

“What’s up? And don’t say nothing-“ he continued as I opened my mouth to say just that. “I know you. You’ve been acting off all evening.”

I sighed.  
“You heard what happened with Ismelda and Emily in the courtyard?”

He grimaced.  
“Yeah. Poor Ismelda. No one deserves that.”  
He then buried his face in his hands.  
“And I can’t believe I ever fancied Emily Tyler...”

I couldn’t help but giggle.  
“Yeah, bad call on your part. Luckily you came to your senses and started fancying someone better!” I teased.

“Who is incredibly modest!”

“One of my many charms!”

We both laughed.

“Anyway, what happened afterwards?”

I explained how Penny and I had tried to help Ismelda be more sociable and Ismelda’s attempts to tell Barnaby how she felt.  
Bill was, as always, a good listener and he pulled another face as I described what had happened in the care of magical creatures clearing.

“Barnaby’s a great guy but...” he tailed off.

“Yeah.”

He sighed. “What happened next?”

I continued the story talking about how Penny and I had managed to convince Ismelda not to give Barnaby the love potion she had gotten from Jae.

Bill sighed again.  
“I’m going to put that little smuggler in detention! He should know better than to hand those out willy nilly!”

“Please Bill, let him off this time,” I pleaded. “Just watch him more closely. If you put him in detention, the whole school will find out why and poor Ismelda will be humiliated again...”

His face softened. “Fine. Next time though... anyway, I’m sorry, I interrupted you darling. Go on.”

“Well, Barnaby overheard everything.”

“Oh man...”

“So, he... um...” I tailed off.

“Declared his undying love for her then and there? Said he couldn’t stand her and that she was never to even come into his sight again?”

“Not... not exactly.”

“Well then what did he say?”

I stared at the floor.

“Spit it out babe,” he urged.

“HelistedallthewaysIvehelpedhimandbasicallysaidhehadacrushonme,” I blurted out quickly.

Unfortunately or maybe fortunately, Bill was quite used to how quickly I could talk and so understood perfectly.

“He revealed he had a crush on you?”

I nodded.

“Well, I don’t blame him,” he said smiling. “You’re perfect.”

He leaned over and kissed me gently.

“Wait,” he said, pulling away. “Is this why you’ve been acting weird? Staring at me, giving me a blow job for no reason - not that I’m complaining far from it! -,” he added hastily.

“Yesss...” I replied hesitantly.

“That makes literally no sense, MC. Why would you do that??”

“I felt guilty!”

He looked at me as if I’d grown an extra head.  
“But why??? Why would you feel guilty??? You’re not responsible for how someone else feels or acts!! You’re only responsible for how you act! And I know you’d have told Barnaby-“

“That he’s a lovely guy, I’m honoured that he thinks of me that way, but I’m dating and in love with you!” I interrupted. “I grabbed him after defence against the dark arts earlier and said so.”

“Well there we go. Why the guilt?”

I felt rather silly now. “Because...”

“Darling, I trust you. 100%. If a guy confesses that he fancies you, I’m just going to feel smug that I’m lucky enough to be with you.” He paused for a moment.  
“Wait... you’re in love with me?” He raised an eyebrow at me.

“Nooo!!” I felt my face go bright red and I curled up into a ball on the bed.

I heard him laughing as he gently pulled me out of it.

“I hope you love me, MC, because I love you.”

I turned round to face him.  
“You do?”

He smiled.  
“Yes. Very much.”

I felt myself flush again, but for a totally different reason.

“I love my clever, kind, beautiful girlfriend, who loves me back and who has chosen to be with me,” he whispered into my ear.

“And now, because I don’t want her to leave me for someone else who has also realised how awesome she is, I’m going to make sure she knows how much I appreciate her.”

With that he gently started unbuttoning my nightdress and kissing his way down my neck and chest, perfectly mimicking what I had done earlier.

Though he did get rather distracted by my boobs, licking and sucking my nipples and aerolas so much I thought he was going to make me come through that alone before he continued kissing his way down my body.

Once he got to my pubic mound he gently pushed my legs open and kissed my clit before starting to lick very, very slowly.

With every lick I felt heat rushing through me, and I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter.  
Bill continued to lick and tease my clit with his teeth as he opened me up with his fingers and slid one of his thumbs into me.

I started to pant as he gently started to circle his thumb inside me and suddenly I felt myself peak and explode.

As I lay there coming back to myself, I noticed Bill was refastening my nightdress.

“Don’t want you to get cold,” he said by way of explanation when I looked at him quizzically.

He pushed the last button into its hole then kissed me gently.

I kissed him back, tasting myself on his tongue.

“You don’t have to worry about me going anywhere, Bill,” I whispered.

“Good,” came the response as he kissed me again.

**Author's Note:**

> In my head cannon Bill wears hand-me downs from his dad/uncles in the same way his siblings wear his hand-me-downs.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
